gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anno Domini Technology
CB Medical capsule Not much big info, but still an info. From the S1 novel: --Bronx01 00:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :That's interesting, which S1 novel though? -SonicSP 04:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Novel 3 --Bronx01 06:12, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Drive Line There's a recently added line on the page in regards to spacecraft; specifically '"plus they may be powered by fusion drives on some ships.". Is this referring to any type of nuclear fusion reactors being used or present in the meaning of the sentence? Because if it is, it would sound a bit fishy given that 00's world already discarded and abandoned most of their nuclear technology (the Plan ensured this; Aeolia thought discarding nuclear was important for humanity's survival. The accident in the Mid East ensured that humanity turned away from anything nuclear hereafter the incident) and no mention of nuclear fusion technology has been used in the series. -SuperSonicSP 03:11, September 22, 2011 (UTC) GN Frame Anyone here know about GN-Frame? You can read "GN-Frame" in some runners of MG Exia & Quanta (don't know about 00 Raiser & GN-X since I don't have them). I've never heard about it before & I can't find any article about it here as well. Maybe some 00 experts here may know about it... PS: Runner is the framework that holds the parts of an unbuilt gunpla, if you have no idea about it... :Nah, I think it's just a Gunpla gimmick, rather than a technology of the Anno Domini. It's just like the "XXXG Frame" from the EW Master Grade kits or the "GAT Frame" from the newly released Master Grade from SEED. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 10:41, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it's an actual term in-universe. I've yet to hear the term and I can't think of anything in-universe that might be remotely related to it from other sources; not any that will give us any idea of what it is. As mentioned, it is from the runners so it's probably nothing much. Because its from the runner without much elaboration in what it might be, it's hard to insert it into the wiki. :If one were to speculate on what it would mean, I guess one could say that it might refer to any GNMS inner frame or body. I won't be surprised of the runners of the MG GN-X has it too. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 22:25, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :So, it is no more than a gunpla term? Oh well... I thought I've found something important -_- :Yeah, I also have a supposition that GN-Frame might refers to the GN series' endoskeleton, but not so sure about it. Too bad that the term is not a canonical. And it seems that other series' gunplas aside from 00 have that treatment too according to HPZ. Thanks for that, I've no idea about that before. BTW, since when did they put "... Frame" to the gunpla runners? I don't think that we can read it from the older MGs... Pronunciation (talk) 02:23, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, you're right about the fact that it's something new. It's just because of the fact the Gundams from Wing EW, the GAT series from SEED and the 00 Raiser and the 00 QanT share a lot of Inner Frame. It saves a lot of money for Bandai not to have to remold the runners over and over. It was more or less the same idea behind the making of all the Gunplas from AGE (High Grade and Master Grade). Not that's a bad thing though. They were pretty good. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 09:45, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Are they in all the runners or only from the frame runner? I guess we can use it as an unofficial term when discussing stuff; if it ever comes up that is. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 04:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :They're just on the Inner Frame runners. That's just because of the mass production of those runners because of the similarities of the Inner Frame between the 00 Raiser and the 00 QanT. Don't know for the Exia and GN-X though, I haven't built them yet. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 09:45, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, HPZ was right. We can only read them on the inner frame runers. Exia has it FYI, don't know 'bout GN-X. And I just found that the runners for the endoskeleton of Unicorn have the term "Psycho Frame" on it >_<. Never built MG Age series so far (soon maybe when Age FX has its MG treatment). What is the name of the frame for the MG Age series? Just curious... Pronunciation (talk) 10:29, April 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh, there isn't a specific name for the MG AGE series. HPZ - O.N.E. ~Hanayo Asa~ 10:58, April 15, 2013 (UTC) :Having read through the observations from inner runners of other MG posted above, I think the GN Frane a reliable source/information, if only because they've specifically placed it in the inner runners and ADverse tendency to name everything with a GN prefix. I mean it's not like super important or anything but it is a labeling of a name of a specific section or part of a GNMS. If we have the GN-X confirmation, that would make it better and less organization specific. :I can't believe I never bothered to get the MG GN-X when it came out. 00 has a limited amount of MGs as it is and I love that suit. I can't believe what I was thinking and now it's harder to get find it at my home country's local stores. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 00:23, April 16, 2013 (UTC) No seat belt Sonic, in which episode we can see the no belt seat work? I don't remember that I've seen that thing in the series or in the movie... Btw, if I'm not mistaken, you're a Malaysian, right? How come that you can't find MG GN-X there? It's a common item since it's a regular MG. None of that line are considered rare, at last in where I live... Pronunciation (talk) 12:26, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :I haven't seen in much in the shops I visit, though I'm studying in the US at the moment. I visit back during summers, and I couldnt remember seeing any. I'm sure they are some somewhere, but I don't recall seeing any in memory. If I see one next time I'm back, I'll snap it up just to complete my ADMG collection. :The seat belt thing isnt explained within the anime, its explained in a sourcebook (I suspect its 1st Mechanics; remembering the time I read the information was before 2nd Mechanics was released). Basically, if you look at the seat of the Gundams (and GNMS), you see that there is nothing that connects to the pilot at all except for the plug at the back (this was an improvement Marlene suggested during a Plutone test). Basically, the seat has been described some sort of state of the art tech that will hold the pilot on the seat during battles and sudden movements and yet allow the pilot to stand and get out of the seat as if nothing happens during calm moment. Within the anime, it stands out in the sense that there's really nothing that holds the pilot firmly in the seat except the plug. Its like a magical seat of sorts, because it keeps the pilot super strapped and stable without any seatbelts or straps (it shouldnt be able to do that if it was a normal seat with a plug on the back, not to that extent anyways). :E08 once commented that my the explanation above (which I repeated to him in a forum post) was described in 00P4 alongside with the plug improvement Marlene suggested after Plutone's test, but I'm not citing 00P4 (for the magical no movement seat) just to be safe for the moment, even if I do trust him a lot. I'm trying to trace back the sourcebook source but I might just decide to cite 00P4 for it later on his word if I can't find the sourcebook. :I havent checked the anime whether non-GNMS had it or not, I kinda wrote it on whim but memory is pretty clear on the details of this specific seat technology. I was always under the impression that it was a GNMS thing; though it may not necessarily be GN tech per say. I am not sure whether the conventional MS of S1 used seatbelts and straps and stuff, in hindsight I really rushed through that part without confirming it beforehand. :Vagan MS from AG universe also seems to work in a similar way from the visuals we see as far as the overall seat design concept is concerns. The EFMS from AG used seatbelts though. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 15:46, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Just as I expected from you, your a reliable person. I've done my own research on this matter, and you were right about the no belt seat in 00 (how come that I don't realize it all this time? >_<), while the other series prior to 00 always have belted pilot seats (expect for G Gundam for obvious reason of course 0_o). :Btw, I've found something vague as well. Look at this pic: : How come that that guy didn't use seat belt as well inside a non GNMS? The MS is a Flag I believe & we all know that Flag is not a GNMS. So, if even a Flag unit use that technology, don't you think that we should '''move the Advanced No Belt-Seat since you put it in the Celestial Being section? :The pic was taken from eps 12... Pronunciation (talk) 02:37, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's the thing. I was wondering at the back of my mind whether I saw seatbelts in 00 period. I was always under the impression all this time that they were GNMS, but when I was pricking the good old memories, I can't seem to remember them and I was thinking mainly with the newer advanced cockpits of the Flags and Enacts. The article will have to be modified a bit, and probably be moved to the general section as you said. In any case, at the very least the Enacts and Flags seem to use them, I can't remember about the Tierens, who are ten years older than the Enacts and are relatively older. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 07:04, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Tierens? No, they don't have any seat belt as well. However, they have pair of strange looking bars to hold the pilot's shoulders: Tieren Cockpit 01.jpg Tieren Cockpit 02.jpg Pronunciation (talk) 08:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) This seat belt technology thing must be really good and reliable for them not put seatbelts even as extra safety. Especially if you have suits like Graham's that can go up to 12Gs of acceleration and still not have seatbelts. I'm guessing the seat themselves generally like car seatbelts, who are normally loose and flexible but tighten up the moment they get jerk quickly. This probably the same thing with some sort of force keeping the pilot intact on the flat seat. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 14:57, April 18, 2013 (UTC)